The invention relates to a process for pyrolysis, carried out in a cyclone reactor. More in detail the present invention relates to a process for the pyrolysis of carbonaceous material carried out in a cyclone reactor which is fitted with enhanced filtering equipment. In addition the invention relates to the use of a cyclone fitted with a rotating filter as a pyrolysis reactor.